Colours
by Ellitz
Summary: A girl used as a test object for HYDRA was found by the avengers. She's afraid of everything, can't remember her living a normal life once. The avengers now take it as their mission to give this girl a normal life and show her how to control her powers. Especially Bucky is willed to help this girl. May contain bad language and sex scenes, nothing for readers under 18 years old!


White isn't my favourite colour, it isn't even a real colour, just a bunch of light that isn't absorbed by the object and reflects back to our eye. Not a colour and not pretty either. But every room in this God forsaken place is white, it should show the hygiene. I don't like it at all.

But since I can think I haven't seen any other colour in this rooms or on clothes. I was born into this kingdom of white. I know, that there are other colours, I'm not stupid but they don't allow me to go outside. To dangerous they say. I don't know if the outside is dangerous for me or I'm to dangerous for everything outside. Sometimes they allow me to watch some television, then I can go to the room where the others are all day to talk. It's not often that I can do this, once in a month but they say I need social contacts. When I behave well then I can have a book also. They taught me how to read and write but I'm not really good at it, my writing is very messy and I often write words wrong but the more I read the more I can learn.

"Ah, here is our pretty girl!" Where else should I be? I can't leave the room without a key. When the door opened my heart began to pound harder against my ribcage. I've counted the days, they come every fourth day to take me to another room where I get those syringes and they ask me question I don't want to answer.

Today wasn't the fourth day, they were to early. Something was wrong and I don't like when something is wrong, it means I get a punishment, they always punish me when something is wrong.

"Do you want to join us today? We have a little surprise, you'll like it." His voice was soft and calm. In his face was a light smile but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were emotionless. Grey and cold. I don't like it.

"No." it was my voice. It was more a whisper than talking and it was scratchy because I don't talk that much. I only talk when they ask me something.

"You don't want to join us? But girl, today we have something special. If you don't want to come with us voluntarily, I have to take you with forcefully. You don't want that, don't you?"

"No." As fast as I can I stood up and walked over to them. One of the men had handcuffs, they were silver and cold and they hurt my wrists. It was normal for me that I have red marks around my wrists, as soon as I go outside my room I have to wear handcuffs. They aren't comfortable but I don't think that they are meant to be comfortable. I once saw a movie were policemen used handcuffs, so when policemen use them they are meant as a punishment.

"Good girl. We have to hurry up." The man, the doctor, grabbed my shoulder to push me forward. I hate it when they touch me.

"You realized we were early this week, right? Well, we have to move away. And to make sure that you won't have any problems, we have to give you a sedative. No one wants any accidents while we're on the way."

"Where are we going? To the beach?" It was my dream to see the ocean once. I saw it on TV, a documentary about sharks and since then I want to see the ocean, feeling the sand between my toes. One day I will. One day I will see all the colours outside.

"Don't talk garbage and walk faster instead." The doctor's voice was harsh and deep. He's getting angry and it is not good when he is angry. He's the one that punish.

"Sir, they're here." A man in a black suit with heavy armor run to us and stopped in front of the doctor. He saluted, it looked kinda funny to me and I could barely hold back a giggle, the doctor hates it when I giggle. The move from the unknown man was sloppy and it looked like he can not control his muscles.

"Shit." The doctor grabbed my shoulder tighter, he hurt me. I hissed in pain and I'm surprised that the doctor uses bad words. I never heard him saying things like shit.

"No matter what happens shoot them, kill them. I want none of them alive." The doctor said to the man and my heart began to pound faster. Kill them? He wants to kill people? The man nodded and went away. Right then the doctor faced me and looked me in the eyes. This cold and grey eyes. "Forget the sedative. I want you to do it too. Do whatever you need to do to stop them. Don't let them harm me. You understand, Voodoo?" I don't want to! I don't want to hurt people! I know how it feels to get hurt and I don't want to do it to other ones. And I hate that name! It isn't my real one but I don't remember the right one, the one a mother once gave me. But I don't remember my mother also, so maybe it doesn't matter.

"Come on now. We have to go." The doctor pushed me through the hallways and as we got near the entrance I could hear screams. I could hear them fighting and my heart tightened, making it heart to breath. I never fought, I never saw dead bodies. But here they were, red from the blood tripping out of the wounds.

Fear rushed through my veins, my hands started shaking. I heard gun shots, I heard some kinds of bombs. The hallways and rooms were now longer white. They were grey from the destroyed walls and red from all the blood that were spilled.

The great hall was destroyed. Several people were fighting for their life. And I don't want to be one of them but then the doctor pushed me forward.

"You know what to do! Use your power to kill them. Do it for me and I will be very proud." He never was proud of me and I never wanted to make him proud, it didn't matter to me.

I shook my head and stepped back, I was afraid. Afraid of killing and hurting people. I know that my so called power is dangerous and I refuse to use it against other people.

"Do it!" He shouted at me but his scream was nothing against the loud noises around us.

I did nothing.

The second after I shook my head again I felt the pain in my face and I tasted blood in my mouth. He hit me in the face, leaving a mark on my lip. Blood tripped down on my white shirt. He did many thing to me but he never hit me. Never.

"Do it!" He shouted again, saliva landing on my face. I saw the fear in his eyes, he was afraid of the people who were attacking us.

The noises around us went silent. The men from our side lay their weapons in the bottom and lifted the hands in the air, showing that they're unarmed. The men from the other side still holding their weapons up against us. I spotted a man with a bow and arrows, a woman in black leather clothes and pistols in her hands, her hair was bright red. Another man was flying around in a red-gold metal suit, he was the one that shot with bomb like things. But they all stopped in what they were doing to look at us.

"Kill 'em." The doctor hissed at me. He feared for his life. But I did not know what to do. Are these strangers here to kill us? Are they evil? Or would they help me see all the colours? I don't know who they are, I've never seen them before. Was it a good or bad sign that the doctor is afraid of them?

All these thoughts were running through my head, before I tried to focus on my power. Because I was wearing a t-shirt with short sleeves everyone could see my arms. Now they could see how my nails turned black, from the nails the black colour went all through my hands until they were all covered, forming thin lines on my arms. The doctor knew what I was doing, the others didn't know what happened. He laughed because he thought that now I do what he wants me to do.

But he was wrong.

I pulled my hands up to my throat and concentrated. He's the one who's gonna suffer, just like I suffered all the years.

I heard a surprised cough besides me and then he was fighting for air. I saw how his faced turned blue because off missing oxygen. He's gonna suffer. He looked me in the eyes with fear, he knew that he's gonna die if I don't stop right know.

"Hey hey, you don't have to do this!" The woman with the bright red hair came up to me but stood a few meters away "We' here to help. You don't need to kill him." I looked to her and my concentration sank a bit "Everything's gonna be all right. Relax and let me help you."

I shook my head "He hurt me before and he wanted that I kill strangers." My voice was scratchy and silent. It was a surprise that the woman understood me.

"Right, but you don't need to kill anybody. Not even him." Her voice was calm and she smiled a bit at me.

 _I don't have to kill anyone. Not even him_.

"You don't want to be a killer. Just relax."

 _I don't want to be a killer_. No, never.

My hands turned back to their normal pale colour, only my nails remained black. The chocking noises besides me stopped, fresh air filled the doctor's lungs.

"That's good. We will take care of you. Do you want to tell me your name?"

"She doesn't have a name, stupid bitch. And she will die here with me." It was the doctor's harsh voice that let my heart stop for a second. No. I don't want to die before I got a chance to see the colours.

With fear in my heart I turned to face the doctor. No matter where he got it from but a pistol pointed at my head and he was ready to shoot. My breath fastened, my hands got wet from sweat, I focused on some good memories before I'll die but I had none.

An then there was a shot.

 **Hey friends, thanks for reading this very first chapter on this website!:) I hope you guys kinda liked it and please leave a review or something like this because English is not my mothertongue so it's very possible that I have many mistakes. When you find something tell me!**

 **Hope you'll read the next chapters also:)**

 **Love, Elli**


End file.
